finding_hankfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
Destiny first appears when Dory is tossed into her enclosure and upon seeing her, the near-sighted whale shark almost crashed into Dory as Dory asks Destiny to know if she could find her missing parents Jenny and Charlie. When Destiny continues talking to Dory about her missing parents while swimming with her, she constantly bumps into a wall and tells Dory that she cannot swim and see very well. Dory then instantly makes friends with Destiny by complementing her on her swimming. As she thanks her in the emphasis of speaking whale, Destiny also speaks whale to her as she also realized that she and Dory are friends when they talked through pipes when they were little. Dory then asks Destiny to know where she was from, in which Destiny says that she is from the Open Ocean exhibit, which is where her parents would be. Dory then asks Destiny to know if she could take her to the Open Ocean exhibit, but Destiny tells her that it is not possible for a whale shark to go to the Open Ocean Exhibit. As soon as Bailey the beluga appears and tells the two to keep it silent, Destiny tells Dory that Bailey thinks his echolocation does not function properly, due to his head injury. Destiny then tells Dory that there is nothing wrong with Bailey in which Bailey's ability helps him find objects far away in which she tells Dory that his echolocation is still "healing". As Dory, Bailey, and Destiny talk about echolocation, Hank suddenly jumps into the exhibit and finds Dory and tells Destiny to give him the tag given by Marine Life Institute volunteers to bring him to a permanent aquarium rather than releasing him back to the ocean again. When Dory tells Hank as she forgets to know the exhibits where her parents would be at, Destiny and Bailey tell Dory that they would be in the Open Ocean exhibit. Destiny then tells Hank that the way to get to the Open Ocean exhibit is to go through the pipes in which Hank can't fit through the pipes and Dory must go there by herself in order to get to the exhibit. Upon reaching the surface, Dory tells Destiny, Bailey, and Hank to find a plan how to get to the Open Ocean exhibit. Destiny and Bailey are seen again to help Dory and Hank find a way to get to the Open Ocean exhibit by doing a big splash. As Dory sees Destiny jump, Hank tells him that this is the signal to get to the Open Ocean exhibit as he tells her to follow the signs leading to the Open Ocean exhibit. Destiny and Bailey are seen again when they hear Dory through the pipes who is looking for her parents in the quarantine area of the Marine Life Institute while Destiny tells Bailey to use his echolocation to help Dory find her missing parents in which Bailey says that his echolocation couldn't function properly as Destiny tells him to use his ability harder. Bailey then tells Destiny that he can seen the quarantine area as well as Dory by using his echolocation; Bailey and Destiny tell Dory to listen to them by choosing the said directions to help find her parents in which Bailey tells Destiny that two fish (Nemo and Marlin) are swimming from the other directions in the pipe while Destiny tells Dory to choose the other direction to avoid colliding into Nemo and Marlin, confusing Dory as she meets up with Marlin and Nemo, in which the two did not see the two clownfish at first. Destiny and Bailey found out that Dory is safe when she encountered Nemo and Marlin. After Dory found Jenny and Charlie in the kelp forest of Morro Bay, she then tells Destiny and Bailey that she found her parents, telling the whale shark and beluga to meet her parents. As the two hear Dory, they manage to escape their exhibits by jumping into the ocean. As Dory, Charlie, Jenny, Destiny, and Bailey plan to stop the truck containing Marlin and Nemo stuck inside, Bailey sees some otters as he crashes into a pole and Destiny crashes into him. Upon encountering the otters, Dory asks Destiny to flip Dory when the truck passes through the bridge so the otters can bring her safely. As Dory tells her parents that she would be safe, Destiny flips Dory over the bridge as the otters carry her safely as she tells the otters to stop the passengers with their ability to cuddle with each other. Destiny and Bailey are later surprised that the truck (still with Dory, Nemo, and Marlin trapped inside) went away. Destiny and Bailey later see the truck falling into the ocean, freeing all the fish from the truck. During the epilogue, she, along with Bailey and Hank, help tutor Mr. Ray's class. Loot/gallery Category:Finding dory Category:Reef Category:Bailey aquarium Category:Whale Category:All Category:Finding Nemo